Clash the Hedgehog
"''You know, sometimes you just need to 'kick logic out and do what you want!"'' ''-Clash the Hedgehog'' Clash the Hedgehog (Kurasshu za Hejjihoggu) is a notorious character in the Planet Mobius roleplays, well known for how "Under-powered" he can be. His different approach as a Sonic OC is what made him well received, and helped his character flourish and become filled with more lore as time went on. Concept and Creation Clash's original design, like many characters, was a recolor. His basic look was just Sonic the Hedgehog but green. His creator, only being a child at the time, didn't think it needed much else. The first concept of Clash was drawn back in 2003, but has had many changes since then. A high point of controversy about Clash's design is his striking similarity to Scourge the Hedgehog, a character from the Archie canon. Though Clash technically came first, his design still raises eyebrows, and forced changes have been pushed through, seeming awfully unnecessary for the character, but needed to keep his appearance consistent. While Clash's personality is mostly drawn from his creator's, there are other fictional characters that played a part in it. Characters like Megaman X, Axl, and Zero. Giving Clash the smug, wise-guy attitude, while still being able to stay focused and get done what needs to be done. The character's history and backstory also had inspiration from the Megaman series, but was heavily modified to keep it fresh and original. History Little is known about Clash prior to this page's creation, and information is scattered around the web. For one to get the whole story without this webpage, it would require hours of digging. Adam Bastion Wade is Clash's real name, but he was hardly ever referred to as it. Growing up in the streets of Station Square, Clash had been abandoned as a child. Resorting to thievery and scamming to get by, he had a high criminal record in the city. Eventually, he had been caught. While on trial, there was heavy debate over what was to be done about Clash. Eventually, the trial had caught the attention of higher up organizations. G.U.N had taken notice of Clash's trial, and seeing his evident hedgehog race, had claimed custody over him. Still remembering the Ark crisis, and the power Sonic and Shadow had displayed, G.U.N was planning to make him into a pet project. Years of non-stop training had been spent for Clash's childhood, and into his older years as well. He was pushed relentlessly during training, and had to take part in genetic enhancement programs to improve his capability in battle. Clash's doctor, Professor Kevorkian, had been enhancing Clash during the duration of his time at G.U.N. The Professor, however, began having plans of his own. Clash was only one of many attempts at a super soldier G.U.N had before, and most were scrapped. All lifeforms that failed were given to Kevorkian, which he used for morbid expirimenting. Including genetic mutation, and technologic implantation. Clash had been showing high promise for his project, but G.U.N saw him as a success. Angered he wouldn't get his project, Kevorkian created a flawless copy of Clash using his biogenetic engineering, keeping it hidden from G.U.N. The hedgehog continued his basic training at G.U.N as Kevorkian did his work in secret. Eventually, G.U.N believed Clash was ready to enter the Super state. G.U.N knew that the form was not possible without chaotic energy, so they had created an artificial emerald, one which they thought could be used in place of the Chaos Emeralds. Regardless of how hard Clash tried, he couldn't accomplish the feat. Believing he was holding back, G.U.N officials beat him mercilessly for not going into the form. After years of abuse, Clash broke out of G.U.N, erasing files of his being there and then running off. He lived on his own, barely scrapping by while hiding from G.U.N. While the base he grew up in had been converted into Kevorkian's base, the doctor who had tested him had also broken off from G.U.N, making his goal world domination. Kevorkian's experiments do his work for him, which he sends out to cause havok. His creations include Plasma Mandrill, Frost Penguin, Tornado Eagle, Hydro Octopus, Cutter Beetle, Pyro Mammoth, Armored Anteater, Missile Bee, and X-51. He also has much weaker experiments named 'Pawns', which act as the backbone for the forces. Pawns are, however, much weaker than the others, but are more plentiful. Clash made it his goal to seek out and destroy each experiment, stopping Kevorkian's conquest of Mobius. Clash's first target was Frost Penguin, who hid in the icy regions of Mobius. As Clash was on his way to fight Frost Penguin, a powerful storm kicked in, causing Clash stop his forward motion and become stuck in the snow. Freezing, Clash came close to death until a girl named Icis saved him. Having returned to her house, Clash quickly fell in love, and Icis returning the emotions. Though Clash was not very good at romance, Icis accepted him as is. Clash still aims to finish his goal of defeating all the Experiments, but seems to have slowed down, settling down with Icis. Personality Clash's personality does draw heavy inspiration from the cast of Megaman X, but has more flare onto it. He's a pretty serious person, and can be cocky at times. But he's still able crack a joke every now and then, and is able to socialize. Though he isn't one for joking around when situations are serious. Weapons and Abilities Clash has no supernatural, elemental, or chaotic powers to speak of. This disadvantage means he relies heavily on a large arsenal to compete in combat. With him he usually carries Justice, an ivory hardballer pistol. And Sin, and ebony hardballer pistol. The two weapons aren't over-powered by any means, but a strict upgrade over any basic pistol. He was numerous other weapons, but doesn't carry them around due to size and weight constraints. Category:Characters